User blog:Codyn329/Updating the Wiki
I've read the conversation on Sannse's wall and it just happens to motivate me to help out, again. :P So, what, we have 1 month and a half left? There's a lot we can do in that amount of time. Let's make this month a memorable one ;) Now, originally, we have had problems with our infoboxes. The gradient didn't show up on certain browsers, (it had only supported Chrome and Safari) And it overlapped some of our other fellow elements once. So, I had to clear other blocks and force them under it, but another problem arised; A lot of whitespace was left. What to do with all that space? Not much. In this update, we've got rid of those problems and, the gradients now also supports Opera, IE, and Mozilla. With the help of sherm too, he made a script where the infobox is set on the side rail of the other modules (like Recent Wiki Activity Module). Now, there's much more readabilty. And no overlapping elements! For example, our article made and edited by our other fellow good Cuusoo Wikians, UCS Venator-Class Star Destroyer. As you see on the right, is our lovely infobox and our Description template getting all the space it needs. And now, for the more exciting part , will be a full renovation to the whole wiki skin aka format. The Wikia Skin will be updated and nicer. ;) I'll try to create it within 4 to 5 days, just to let you know. ;) Now, for the chat, yes, that will also be updated. You might see some changes here and there. Also, the activity has fallen. Remember the most exciting times when we have up to 10 to 11 users on chat? It doesn't happen too often. And that's when it's get really fun . Unfortunately, it's died, but I'll be trying to get up on chat more often, say, 12:00 CST? Or whatever time is good for you guys. We can start discussing about when you guys all have spare time so we can a good time set around there. I know, this will be difficult and of course we have different time zones, but if we know when each other have spare time then we'll know when the best times are to get on too. For my CUUSOO News Station, I probably won't be able to get it started back up, but I'll try to. Also, I don't want this wiki to die. It's one of the most successful projects I've ever helped with, I've had so much fun here, and it couldn't have expanded this much without all of you guys! So, I'd like to give a huge thanks! Really, really big thanks. Edit: I'd like to announce, that, as I have always looked over, that our amount of views has sky-rocketed down. Directly the opposite of when the whole time we sky-rocketed up, from 65 pages to about 400 pages! After that, activity fell. No, I think, that's just a sign that's saying "Hey, let's try and help out more. It's not that hard." And let's face, it really isn't that hard. Try and add about 2 to 5 pages a day, so on average, 4. ;) (Well, 2 + 5 = 7 divided by 2 = 3.5, but that estimates to 4. Unless we don't want some of articles to be finished and only be finished half way. But, that's not how it will work. :P) If all of our active users did so (who did edit within 30 days), which is about say, 13 to 15 users, we'd gain about 60 pages today. Pretty amazing of a how team together can do so much? And yet, that will only be one day. So, if we all did it, within 1 month we would gain 1,800 pages. Very amazing. Now you're thinking, "Okay, this is physically impossible." Nope, that's actually very easy. Only about 4 articles a day! Then you can stop. Then the next day, add 4 more. Category:Blog posts